Favorite Bechloe prompts
by wolfbloodfan
Summary: Here you can find gathered Bechloe prompts, recommended for publication by readers, who suggested ideas, which I make come true! Come, read and suggest prompts! :)
1. Last night before the 74th Hunger games

**Chapter 1: Last night before the 74th Hunger games**

 **A/N: A Bechloe AU prompt, where Beca is Peeta, and Chloe is Katniss. Chloe have nightmares and Beca stays with her to help her get over them.**

* * *

The late night in the training center, in Chloe Everdeen and Beca Mellark's apartment, there was a huge thunderstorm and you couldn't sleep even if you tried. In Chloe's situation there was more than that. In 0:00 she woke up scared to death screaming soundly like everyone else in the training center could hear her:

"No, no, NOO!"-Beca was in the room next door, so she could come to Chloe in a second, like she did, to see what's going on. The brunette entered the room and stopped on the area around the front door.

"Nightmares?"-She questioned the ginger with worried but yet confused face. Chloe nodded fast twice with her eyes wide open without being able to make a move at the moment. "Yeah, I got them too."-Beca replied understanding, turned around and headed to the front door, because she knew how the redhead couldn't stand her much.

"Beca?"-That word coming from Chloe made the small tribute stop right where she were and turn her head around, waiting for the ginger to continue with what is she up to. "Will you stay with me?"-It was surprising for the brunette. She didn't see this coming.

"Yeah, of course."-Beca headed to the redhead hesitantly, layed on the bed next to Chloe, which placed her head on her shoulder and her hand on her stomach. "Always."-After that everything became silent for a moment. Beca and Chloe were staring in the nowhere, each of them trying to think about nothing and calm down. But the ginger couldn't. Her nightmare was still in her head and she thought that it becomes even scary with every second. Although Chloe wasn't one to be afraid of something.

"Beca?"

"Yes?"-The brunette turned her head to the redhead just like before.

"I'm scared."-Trying to not show how feared she was, Chloe kept her face on being just neutral. The brunette didn't know how to answer that for a while. She wanted to help the ginger fight the nightmares, so Chloe could have one good memory with her, if she die tomorrow at the games.

"Yeah, me too."-Beca replied after a second or two then continued thinking of a method to get over nightmares or even fears. "I'll tell you a method I used to use when I have nightmares."

"What is it?"-Chloe asked with zoomed eyes. She was tired after all.

"Start with something that's true."-Beca smirked for a while when she heard herself saying something so pointless.

"What?"

"You know, like your name, where do you live, how old are you..."-The brunette tried to explain.

"Oh, got it."-Chloe interrupted her and started to think of random things that are true, like Beca said. She sighed and started to list: "My name is Chloe Everdeen, I'm from district 12 and I'm 16 years old."

"Keep going but you must say it as fast as you can to make it work."-The brunette smiled at herself.

"Are you making fun of me?"-Chloe asked with serious face when she realized how ridiculous the whole thing sounds.

"No."-Beca bowed her head and laughed lightly. "No, I tried it myself a few times, it really works."-The redhead sighed nervously and continued:

"I have a sister named Primrose and I'm in love with Beca Mellark."-From the start Beca thought that the last thing may be a joke or something, so she laughed lightly and bowed her head as before and said:

"Yeah, that works too."-The redhead waited for Beca to add something else. The brunette noticed that and continued: "So did it work?"

"What was supposed to happen anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe it helps differentiate the real from the unreal."-Beca smiled on herself and became silent. The redhead sighed nervously, bowed head backwards and hugged the brunette harder. "Looks like it didn't work... I'm sorry."

"Don't be."-Was the only thing Chloe replied, after which she started to think about her nightmare again.

"What was your nightmare about?"-Beca changed the subject a bit.

"Well... A lot of stuff actually. The games, Prim, what if we don't win in the games..."-Chloe acquired the neutral face again.

"Oh. Sorry I asked."

"It's okay. Maybe I have such dreams because they are about to become true."

"Don't say that."-Beca started to calm Chloe down: "Nothing of this will happen. I hope you win the games. I don't deserve to and no one cares about me back home. But you... You have a mother, a sister and a boyfriend that loves you... You have the abilities and I don't that much. It will be better for me if I die."-The brunette bowed her head and acquired deep thinking face. Everything became silent for a little while.

"Beca?"-The redhead made Beca turn around to her and wait for her to continue. "Remember the last thing I said when I was saying things that are true?"

"Sure?"-The brunette replied without trying to remember much. Of course she did remembered.

"It was true."-Chloe whispered like what she says must be a huge secret and nobody else around must know. Beca's eyes became wide for a second and she didn't know how to respond to that. But a few seconds after that she smirked on herself and replied:

"Oh, right. Because we have that 'fake romance' thing, right?"

"No, not exactly."-The redhead nod negatively now feeling a bit awkward of the situation. Beca's eyes became wide again and she swallowed nervously.

"Oh. I didn't expect this actually..."-Beca acquired confused face and bowed her head. "But what about your boyfriend? What was his name, Jesse Hawthorne? And then why were you so mean to me since they picked me to be in the games?

"Because I didn't want anyone to think I'm weak and underestimate me. But now, when it's crystal clear that I'll die, it doesn't matter that I told you or not, but you deserve to know. And so much to Jesse, we're not a thing... That much."-The ginger's face became serious and she kept it being that way for a while.

"That won't happen. I won't let them kill you or let you die. I prefer to have me killed instead you being dead."-Beca's face became serious too and her words made Chloe smile briefly and toss the brunette's bangs off her face. "Remember the thing I said on the interview?"

"Yeah?"

"It's also true. I never thought of the 'fake romance' then. It was all coming from my heart."-Beca placed her hand on her heart without changing the serious tone in her sentences. Chloe smiled again but didn't reply anything. She didn't have to. Words were needless. The redhead placed her hand on Beca's cheek and was about to kiss her, but the brunette pulled back.

"What's wrong?"-Chloe asked confused.

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you, I really do, believe me. But I can't. I don't want you to be so much in love with me, so you won't be able to continue your life if I die. I'm forced to cut you. For the best."-Beca was about to start crying but she kept her emotions inside her.

"I can't promise that I'll continue my life like nothing happened and avoid the thought of loosing you if you die, but I promise that I'll try, if that will make you happy."-Chloe was also trying to not cry, instead that her face became serious and neutral at the same time. Beca nodded and didn't pull up her head again. "But there's a problem."-The redhead caught the brunette's attention with that sentence and made her turn around to her. "You won't die. Neither will I. If we two are the last tributes standing I won't kill you even if someone come and force me to, while he rests a gun on my head."-Beca smiled and replied:

"Even if Snow offer me anything precious in the world I will know that my loved one is the most precious thing of all."-Chloe smiled and she kept that smile for a little while. "We'll work it out, Chloe. We'll make Snow let us both win."-The brunette placed her hand on the ginger's. She smirked on herself and replied after a second or two:

"Look how this conversation changed its direction so fast."-Beca laughed lightly while she was staring into Chloe's eyes. Now the redhead wasn't scared. She couldn't remember the last time someone calmed her after a nightmare. Even Prim couldn't calm her although we know that she's the most important person of all in Chloe's life. But this wasn't about love. It was about how the fear of loosing someone you love turned into hope that you may not loose someone else.

"I think you don't feel scared now?"-Beca smiled and got up. She wanted to leave the ginger alone and go to sleep because they both needed to rest until tomorrow, but Chloe didn't let the brunette leave though. Beca turned to her with confused eyes.

"Stay, Bec."-The redhead said with serious tone and it made the brunette lay next to her again immediately.

"Sure, just say how long."-Beca smiled and now just an inch was separating her and Chloe's faces.

"Forever."-The ginger whispered being serious at the beginning, but started to smile after that.

"I'll see what I can do for that."-Beca got even closer and just couldn't stop staring in the redhead's lips.

"I'm really curious what's going on inside your head."

"Oh, it's not important..."-The brunette replied blushing and bowed her head.

"Tell me."-Chloe insisted and her smile became bigger.

"I was thinking what do I want more - kiss you or cuddle with you all night."-Beca chuckled at herself with her head still bowed.

"Please pick the kiss thing!"-The ginger whispered kind of jokingly and the brunette laughed lightly.

"I wish..."-Beca added after the longest period of silence they had for the whole conversation and got up off the bed. She headed to the door and was about to place her hand on the door nob and exit, but Chloe's voice stopped her:

"So you don't feel like crossing those principles?"-The brunette sighed nervously, closed her eyes for a second and replied whispering:

"Fuck it."-She turned around and ran back to Chloe, and she didn't stop until she found her lips being on the ginger's. They both smiled between the kiss and they teeths met, so did their tongues for a moment. Chloe wrapped her hands around Beca's neck and added a few more kisses. After that she placed one of them on her waist and it almost got under Beca's top, but the brunette pulled back. "We can't do it here. Or now."-The small tribute whispered with serious face.

"Why not?"

"Because we'll wake Haymitch up, and we don't want to see him drunk and angry at the same time, do we?"-The brunette added and the two of them laughed. After that, Beca continued: "Plus that it's 01:00 and we both must get a rest if we don't want to get killed tomorrow or later."

"But Beca..."-Chloe tried to change Beca's mind but without success.

"Hey. After these hunger games pass away I'll be all yours and we'll finish what we started. I promise you, okay?"-The brunette placed her hand on the ginger's shoulder and looked at her eyes seriously.

"Okay."-Chloe nodded, using the same tone Beca was using. The small tribute smiled and hugged the redhead briefly.

"Good night."-Beca greeted stand up off the bed.

"It will be."-Chloe replied and it made the brunette stop with her hand on the door nob. She chuckled on herself and exited the room after that.

* * *

 **Well, you know how this story ends :) If you have prompts you want to become true, you can always review! I'm fast with making them (it depends on how long they're supposed to be though). Anyway, you can also share your opinion about this prompt, I read all the reviews and asnwer them :) (answers in this author note).**


	2. Chapter 2 Truth or Affair (16 AU)

**Summary:** _Beca Mitchell's job was a hole, her life was a hole. Until one day, a stranger redhead comes and fixes these hols._

 **A/N:** ** _Another prompt I made up myself, when there weren't any requests. Whatever, I hope you guys like this one, I spent a lot of time writing it, so it's a little longer than the last one. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

A tough day at work was going to be for Beca Mitchell. She hated her job. She didn't even know why she is still on it. To be just the one who stands in the counter of the music record label building and tells people where to find the owners and show them your work, isn't always fun. In Beca's case, it isn't fun ever. She was the one who watched talented people becoming famous artists on the world stage. It was painful for her. She didn't want to be one of them though. She wanted to be the one they shake hands with when they sign contract with the label. The brunette wanted to own the place, but she couldn't. She was just a DJ with questionable talent which can't be showed to the world. The only good thing in her days at work was the fact that she could wake up earlier and go visit her favorite luncheonette. It was like any other luncheonette, but it was the only one Beca could meet her best friend at. The small brunette happened to be in front of the front door of the luncheonette and the time was 7:30 in the morning when she starts work at 9:00. The DJ opened the door for herself and entered. She wasn't surprised to find Jesse Swanson sitting on the last table at the bottom of the luncheonette's hall like he always did. He smiled at her and waved his hand. Beca smiled back and headed to him hesitantly. Jesse motioned to her to come and sit next to him. When she did, he greeted her:

"What's up, Becs?"-She sighed nervously and replied:

"What's up? You know what's up... Another day at my stupid job in my lonely life..."-Beca put out her cigarette box and a cigarette out of it. Jesse put it away sighing and continued:

"Look, I know I'm the only person in your life except your parents, but you must raise up your mood. I'm telling ya, something good will happen to you very soon."-Yes, he was always that blindly optimistic without any reason. Beca was skeptical about that stuff so she just laughed at his theory and reached for the cigarette that was taken away from her earlier. But unfortunately, Jesse prevented her again. "No, you are _not_ smoking here..."-He waved his finger in front of the brunette which made her glare at him.

"Maybe I will if you leave my cigarrette alone for a while."-She said sarcastically and Jesse chuckled.

"I won't let you do that, I'm your friend since we were at kindergarten..."-The boy was about to add something else, but Beca didn't let him and interrupted him with another sarcastic comment:

"Yeah, but I'm like 24 right now and as much as I know, I'm not at kindergarten anymore."-The DJ earned herself a sacrastic eyebrows raising from Jesse.

"You didn't let me finish. I have something in mind that may cheer you up."-Beca never approved of Swanson's ideas of 'Cheering up' because they were usually stupid. The only thing she wanted right now was to smoke a bit, get drunk or whatever that could make her forget for a second that she wastes her life and can't do anything about that.

"What is it?"-She finally asked sighing. She knew she would regret she asked.

"How about we play 'Truth or Dare'!"-He used that tone most parents use when they tell their children they're going to buy them ice cream or something. It was painfully annoying for Beca to listen to it.

"Jesse..."

"No, it'll be fun! Remember how much you loved it when we were kids?"-Oh, that tone again...

"What did I've said two seconds ago?"-Beca replied sarcastically and it earned her eye rolling from Jesse.

"C'mon..."-Jesse begged.

"Okay, it may distract me for a while..."-The brunette sighed and Swanson smiled.

"That is Beca I know!"-He greeeted the DJ by knocking her shoulder. "Let's flip for who will dare first, do you have a coin?"

"Sure."-Beca replied even less enthusiasted and put out her 25 cents, her only petty cash. Jesse took it from her gently and prepared himself to flip it.

"Okay, call it."-He said when the coin was already on the nail of his thumb, ready to be flipped in any second.

"Uh, heads."-Beca replied while she was watching the coin's flipping in the air. When it fell down on Jesse's palm, he picked it up quickly and flipped it again on his shoulder. When he turned it around, he found out what side the coin was showing.

"Sorry, sweetheart, it's tails."-Jesse smiled facetiously which made the DJ roll her eyes.

"Damn!"-She exclaimed when she remembered that Jesse usually dared her do only things she'll probably regret for. He raised his eyebrows fast twice still smiling that way.

"Truth or Dare?"-Jesse asked with a glare in his eyes like Beca's answer is a matter of life and death. God, he loved that game.

"Dare, whatever."-The brunette looked down to the table, already bored before the game even began. In this same moment the luncheonette's door opened welcoming a good looking redhead to enter. She was a stranger for Beca and Jesse until then because they couldn't help but know all the luncheonette's customers. Jesse looked up at the mysterious girl and smiled, when he considered what his dare will be. "Hello?"-Beca waved her hand in front her friend's face to turn him back to reality. "Earth to Jesse, what is going on in that empty head?"-She added jokingly. He chuckled and turned his gaze back to her.

"Little naive Becky, you just got into my trap!"-Jesse rubbed his hands one on another like the villains do and smiled thoughtfully.

"Hey, I may be small, but I still can waste you whenever I want!"-While Beca was threatening Jesse she couldn't help, but notice the same redhead girl making an order. "No..."-The DJ added when she realized what her friend is about to dare her.

"Yes!"-Jesse exclaimed, nodding and smiling at the same time.

"Is your dare what I think it is?"-Beca questioned zooming her eyes.

"I don't know, do you think I want to dare you date that redhead girl over there?"-Jesse smirked and pointed at the girl.

"I knew it. But no, I won't do that, it's ridiculous!"-The brunette protested, resting her head on her hand.

"Come on..."-Jesse begged. He was curious what will happen next. "It will be fun."

"You already used this argument to convince me do something boring, maybe you must try reversed psychology now."-Jesse rolled his eyes and added, avoiding Beca's sarcastic comment:

"Plus, you like redheads."-He winked.

"Yeah, Jesse, _men_ redheads."-The DJ replied, laying stress on 'men'.

"What, she's cute. She seems nice, go!"-Jesse made a gesture to the brunette to go talk with the stranger girl. Beca couldn't get rid of that now. She just sighed and considered that the sooner she's rejected, the sooner this dare will end and the sooner she'll get to work. She preferred that instead talking to some girl that would think she's a freak. The ginger was about to exit with the bags filled with food she ordered for 'home' when Beca chased after her and instead of stopping her, she opened the door for her and helped her with the bags.

"Thanks."-The redhead girl smiled and nodded when the two of them were already outside.

"Uh, yeah, no problem."-Beca replied when she actually wasn't sure what else to say right now. When the ginger realized her helper won't introduce herself first, she started:

"I'm Chloe Beale."-She motioned a hand to shake with the small brunette still smiling so friendly and the DJ had the feeling that Chloe's blue eyes became brighter and brighter every time she smiled.

"Beca Mitchell."-The DJ answered the hand which was waiting for a handshake after she stopped thinking about that.

"Pleased to meet you, Beca Mitchell."-Chloe wanted to make sure she spelled the name correct because, to be honest, 'Beca' wasn't that often used name. 'Rebecca' maybe yes, but 'Beca' was new for the redhead.

"You too, Chloe Beale."-The brunette replied in the same way Chloe did. Before things between got too awkward, the ginger added another reply:

"Hm, when I think of it, my new boss's name is Beca Mitchell."-Chloe zoomed her eyes and her respond made Beca's eyes get wide for a second.

"Seriously? What is your new job like?"-The brunette asked.

"I'm not sure exactly how to define it, actually. It has something to do with working on a counter at a record label..."-Before Chloe could even finish, Beca interrupted her:

"Well, I work at a counter in the Capitol Records's building, but I haven't heard of another person working there and named the same way."-The ginger bowed her head laughing lightly.

"Sounds like _you_ are my boss."-Beca nodded smiling, but remain silent. She expected Chloe to say something else. "Looks like destiny knows its work."

"Yeah."-The brunette smiled awkwardly and couldn't help but blush. Chloe nodded laughing lightly. She didn't know why either.

"It's 8:30 now, I guess we gotta go."-Chloe looked down at her hand watch and moved to the road, where she probably wanted to take a cab for the two of them.

"Wait, I have a car."-Beca said when she saw how the ginger is trying to stop a cab.

"I don't know, you helped me with the bags, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable..."-Chloe replied after she chased after the brunette who was rushing to get to the car. Beca stopped right in front of it and she couldn't help, but stare into the redhead's eyes. She realized two things then:

 _1._ Chloe was _really_ beautiful;

 _2._ She wasn't allowed to think about her that way even if she was dared to do so.

"Trust me, you're not."-The DJ said nodding with crossed arms, looking at Chloe from her head to her feet.

"I say we get in."-The redhead suggested after some silence and moved to the car's first door on the left side, waiting for Beca to unlock it. The brunette nodded and did so. When they were already on the road, traveling to the Capitol Records's building, Chloe started to ask random questions: "So you live here, in Los Angeles?"

"Um, yeah. And you're supposed to be new because I saw you for the first time in the luncheonette this morning. And I know all the customers that go there."

"Are you some sort of a spy?"-The ginger tried to make a joke. Beca smiled and moved her gaze away.

"Yeah, that's a thing here, actually."-She replied, keeping up with the joke. "Nice to meet you, I'm Mitchell. _Beca_ Mitchell."-Chloe giggled, but remain silent. Beca remembered she didn't receive an answer for her previous question: "You didn't answer the question, though."

"Oh, right. Yes, I am new. I moved here from Georgia. I graduated college when I realized I want more from life."

"And you're here to work on a counter?"-Beca replied and didn't wait for the redhead to say anything else.

"I never said I'll success. When I got here it turned out the only thing I'm capable of is working on a counter at the lowest level."-Chloe sighed. That gave the brunette idea for a flirt joke and she couldn't help, but say it loud:

"I hope there are actually more things you're capable of."-She smiled facetiously and it made the ginger blush. "Did I just say that loud?"

"It's okay. I got used with flirts long ago."-Chloe placed her hand on Beca's shoulder, but just for a while because she realized the DJ must be concentrated and drive.

"Well, you must have, with a body like that."-Beca thought she has gone too far, but the redhead actually smiled. Although her silence made the situation even more awkward for the small brunette. "Stupid Beca, control yourself!"-She added almost screaming. Chloe laughed, but replied so the DJ won't feel that awkward:

"You're funny. And really kind."-Beca turned her face to her for a second smiling, then her eyes got back on the road. "If I knew that people in LA are so kind, I'd move years ago!"-Chloe exclaimed.

"We're not, actually."

"So only the pretty ones?"-Beca chuckled and caught her breath before replying:

"You're good at that too."-The redhead nodded smiling and they finally parked the car in the parking lot.

"Wow, we got here fast."-Chloe noticed.

"Everything is fast when company is good."-The ginger smirked and her eyes met Beca's. They didn't move so long, nor broke the silence. In this moment the two of them realized they're very close to each other. They were so close, so they could feel one another's breathing and hear each other's fast heartbeating in their chests. Nothing could ruin this moment... Yet, nothing except Beca's phone alarm that is set to remind her when she starts work in five minutes. "That's the alarm, we probably have to get to work."-Chloe nodded awkwardly and the two of them exited the car. When they entered the record label's building, Beca showed the redhead their work place. She didn't seem to be in delight about it. "Yeah, I know it's not a big deal, but it's the closest thing to what I wanted to be."-Chloe didn't reply, her face became serious and she just entered the counter after Beca.

"You know, I just never thought that's a thing, actually."-She said after a while. "Until a friend of mine, Aubrey Posen called me."

"Yeah, me neither and Aubrey is the one who runs this place."-The DJ looked around while she was saying that.

"Good for her. Now I see why you hate this job so much."

"I never said I hate it. Not in front of you."

"It's obvious. There isn't that bored glare in the eyes when you love someone or something."-Chloe smiled and thought of something.

 _"So you can see that I love you"-_ Beca thought smiling and the ginger looked at her as her eyes shined.

"It's pretty easy."-The DJ changed the subject when she got near to her desk. "The job is easy. You see this notebook here?"-Beca pointed at a big notebook in the corner of the desk and Chloe nodded. "Here you write down the clients's names and the time of their appointment. And when you're going to be late, or when you have an extraordinary work at somewhere, you always leave a note on the window where you are and why you're not here. But you won't have to because unfortunately the only job Aubrey gave you is to clean the counter and be at duty when I'm not here. Which never happened..."-Chloe nodded literally after every sentence Beca said, but with every nod the dissapointment became bigger and bigger. The redhead didn't say anything, she was just staring at the counter's window with hopes demolished to the ground.

"I know you weren't expecting something so plain and boring to do, but um... you'll get used soon."-Beca placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder, trying to cheer her up. The ginger just glanced at her showing that her 'speech' didn't help at all. The brunette sighed and thought of something else to say to cheer her new friend up.

"I just... I don't think I deserve this. I didn't graduate college to be a cleaner at some counter... I had dreams, you know? And the fact that I don't have another shot makes things worst."-Chloe replied after some time and was about to start crying, but Beca got her attention with her reply:

"You know, 3 years ago I was just like you. I felt broke and like the whole world was against me. But now it's different because we have each other."-Beca realized what she said it's a little unapropriate because she knew the redhead only for like two hours. "I'm sorry I said that..."-She added after she didn't hear an answer from Chloe.

"No, don't be."-The ginger smiled and bowed her head. "I feel exactly the same way. Like I knew you before we met, which is... impossible."-Chloe laughed lightly.

"Same here."-Beca said and the redhead smiled thoughtfully. After some silence the brunette added: "Where did you go to college?"

"Barden University, why?"

"Because I went there too. Well, before I quit it and came here to be a DJ."-The DJ's face became serious when she returned into that memory. She remembered how she found out that dreams _don't_ come true.

"Seriously? Are you good at deejaying?"-Chloe wondered.

"At least I think so, yeah. I may let you listen to one of my mixes sometime."-The redhead moved her gaze away and smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"So what did you do at Barden?"-Beca started to be the one with the questions.

"I was a part of an acappella group. 'The Barden Bellas', along with a few other girls. Unfortunetly, we broke up because we didn't win at the ICCA's."-Chloe sighed deeply and it felt like she's in even worse mood than before.

"I'm sorry I reminded you of that."-Beca felt uncomfortable that she had to get Chloe through her dark memories.

"It's OK."-The two girls looked in different directions and between them five minutes lasting silence took place. Beca still felt guilty about doing nothing to make Chloe happier. But suddenly, an idea hitted her:

 _"So no one told you life was gonna be this way..."-_ She started to sing. Chloe glared at her, but she continued the lyrics anyway: _"Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A..."_

" _It's like you're always stuck in second gear."-_ The redhead also started to sing, but still being in bad mood.

 _"Or when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month..."_

 _"...or even your year, but..."_

 _"I'll be there for you..."-_ They sang in sync, face to face. _"Cause you're there for me too."-_ Chloe smiled heavily and totally forgot her problems. So did Beca. But Jesse? What Jesse? There was no Jesse, bets, depressions, world, point... It was just Beca and Chloe happy.

"You sing well."-Chloe said after she realized how close she is to the DJ actually. Just like they were in the car.

"Yeah, you too. The judges at the ICCA's were assholes to not let your group win."-The redhead bowed her head blushing.

"As always, you're being sweet."-Chloe raised up her head with a smile on her face.

"Only for the people that deserve it."-Beca got closer and the ginger chuckled. The way they sang before and act for each other was really weird because they knew each other only for a couple hours and they were both straight.

"What the hell are you doing?!"-Aubrey entered the counter without any warning. Beca and Chloe stepped back from each other instinctively frightened of the sudden interrupt. "There is a queque of people in front the counter and you're not doing anything about that!"-The blonde added after she got face to face with the two other girls.

"Sorry, Mrs. Posen, we were just going to."-Beca apologized. Aubrey sighed, ignoring that and continued:

"Anyway. Mitchell, is Beale ready to work?"-She asked the brunette.

"Yeah, she showed me everything."-Chloe intervened with a friendly smile on her face.

"It looked like she was about to show you more than necessary."-Aubrey smiled back sneering. She earned a glare from the DJ behind her. "But whatever. Get to work you two!"-The blonde almost yelled and exited the counter.

"This one drives me nuts!"-Beca said whispering angrily. The redhead laughed lightly and replied:

"Don't take her comments personally, perhaps she acts like that with every human being."-The brunette smiled on that, but continued with what she wanted to say in the first place:

"Yeah, right... She hates me, but it's common though."-Chloe smiled heavily and put the persiennes of the counter down. "What are you doing?"-Beca questioned confused. Instead of replying, the ginger got closer to the DJ smirking.

"I'm continuing what was interrupted twice today."-She said after she understood that the brunette have no idea what's about to happen next. Beca raised an eyebrow like she still doesn't get the situation. "Ugh, just watch."-Chloe got closer to the brunette, wrapped her hands around her neck and gave her a soft kiss. Beca didn't pull back right afterward, just after she fully enjoyed the kiss.

"What was that?"-She asked with eyebrows middled together trying to hide the smile that was actually generated from the whole situation.

"I kissed you. You'd lie if you say you didn't want it too."-The ginger smiled facetiously while her hands were now on the small brunette's arms. The DJ couldn't take being frowned so long when all she wanted was to smile. But no, instead that she blushed and bowed her head. She didn't know how shy she can be in such situations. Although maybe that happens with a person when he/she wants to make a good first impression to one they like, but all they actually do is act like idiots.

"Did I do anything wrong?"-Chloe's smile suddenly dissapeared and, before she knew it, her face was nothing else but serious.

"N-no."-Beca replied now laughing on how ridiculous she can be. "I'm sorry."-She bowed her head again, but raised it up so she can face the redhead.

"I never thought you can be _that_ shy when you flirted so much before."-Chloe smirked mysteriously while she was holding the brunette's hand and released it after that.

"I am not!"-The DJ said with higher voice than she knows she can recreate and her protesting reminded of a little child even though she just couldn't help it. The ginger laughed and rested her hand on Beca's waist, while her free hand's fingers were intertwined with the brunette's like the two of them were going to dance or something. "But I don't know about this, we know each other from not more than three hours..."

"But you feel like we know each other for like three _years_ , right?"-Chloe whispered when the DJ thought she can't get more grinned than she already was.

"You were born to be a telepathist, you know that?"-Beca asked with serious face though she was sarcastic.

"No, it's just that you're pretty obvious."-Chloe pressed her lips to the brunette's once again, her tongue entered the DJ's mouth and while the two of them were making out, the ginger moved Beca to the desk and put away everything on it. She made the brunette lay on it and her legs were around the redhead's neck when she asked:

"What's going to happen now?"-Instead of answering the question, Chloe replied with another question:

"Did you ever let anyone give you a rim job?"-Beca got confused. The last word was new for her.

"Rim what?"-She questioned. The redhead giggled and bite her bottom lip.

"You're so inexperienced... but I like it."-The DJ smiled awkwardly and Chloe got on top of her. She started to fondle her neck which caused the butterflies inside the brunette's stomach.

 _"Wow, this one knows how to do that."_ -She thought groaning of pleasure.

"I haven't started yet."-The ginger noted surprised that she had such impact on Beca. "Take off your jeans and underwear."

"You're not a boss of me."-The DJ protested and she earned the ' _Oh really'_ look from Chloe. She placed her hand on her cheeks and kissed her hard on the lips. The brunette couldn't help but gasp again. "Yes, you are."-She added after the redhead pulled back. Beca made a quick work of her jeans and underwear. Chloe smiled approvingly and whispered as she put the DJ's bangs behind her ear:

"Play it nice, girl, and don't make me show my dark side. You don't wanna see it, trust me."-Beca took this whole thing serious and her reaction made the ginger giggle. "That's right. Do what I'm telling you without any questions and let me help you have fun."-Without any warning, Chloe put her finger in the brunette's clit and put it out five seconds after that. Beca gasped a lot in the beginning, but she felt easy and voided of pleasure in the same time when it ended. "To be continued."-The redhead chuckled facetiously and kissed the DJ softly. Then she pulled back, stood up and motioned to Beca to put her underwear and jeans on.

"Wait, what about the rim thing?"-The brunette asked after a long silence when she just buttoned her jeans and watched how Chloe writes something on a paper she tore from the notebook. When she finished, she gave the sheet of paper to Beca and made her read it.

"Here I wrote my phone number and adress. You can come visit me if you want the full experience pack."-Chloe winked and the DJ put the paper in her pocket after she read it. The ginger headed to the door thinking to go out for the lunch break, but she stopped where she was when she heard Beca call her name:

"Chloe?"-The redhead turned her head around. "What are we?"-Chloe bowed her head like she thought how to answer.

"We're friends."-Beca got silent for a moment. She was a bit disappointed of the answer. "Come over to my place if you want we to be more. Oh, and take one of your mixes with you."-The DJ smiled blushing and nodded as the ginger smiled back and exited.

But what about Jesse, what about the dare? There was no Jesse, no dare, no depressions, no world or point. There were just Beca and Chloe in love.

* * *

 **Songs used in this chapter:**

I'll be there for you by The Rembrants (Friends theme song).

 **Answers for reviews:**

 **Lauren.b16:** "Haha I like how you did the hunger games but bechloe. That was sweet. I love your fics especially fmtffftm. I can't wait for the last chapter of that. Hey, um are you still taking prompts for this? If you are then I Ave a couple.

Beca and Chloe have to sit next to each other on the subway and they hit it off pretty well.

Beca and Chloe again have to sit next to each other on the subway but they used to be a couple but they broke up so it's awkward and stuff.

Beca sees Chloe walking home in the rain so she gives Chloe who is a stranger a ride and they hit it off.

A Bechloe version based off of the song "Hello" by Adele where Chloe is trying to call Beca to talk because they broke up but she does not answer or the other way around so Beca is calling Chloe.

Idk just some ideas if your still writing in this.

Thanks and update soon!"

 **Your ideas are so interesting, I'll be happy to do one of them, but I'm like crazy busy right now and I don't have much time for writing. In some holiday, I'll try to write the one with the subway, some ideas about it came up. And thank you for reading my stories (and liking them). For sure there will be another two fanfictions coming this summer and I hope you like them too :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Meant to sit next to you, P1

**Lauren.b16:** "Hey, um are you still taking prompts for this? If you are then I Ave a couple.

Beca and Chloe have to sit next to each other on the subway and they hit it off pretty well."

* * *

"No, don't talk along with me, just listen... No, don't hang up the phone..."- _And he hanged up the phone_ , I thought, traveling in the subway to get to my job as fast as I can or at least get away from my annoying fiancé for a while. Yeah, things between us aren't going pretty well lately. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was like I tried to imagine, just for one moment, for a little second that I'm not half marrried and I'm not breaking up with someone that wasn't for me, that my life isn't ruined and that there's still a reason to smile. I tried to imagine just someone or something standing in front of me now and this someone or something would be the solution of all of my problems, all of my bothers and worries. I opened my eyes, although I knew that there isn't a way on Earth for this to work. I looked straight. Surprise, surprise, there was someone. A blonde girl that smiled on me, like we knew each other from a long time. I was confused, I couldn't smile back because... Hello, I didn't know her. She wore a beige coat and was holding a black hand bag. She looked like those women that are in the city for the first time and they're quite nice to everyone because they don't know anyone. There were a lot free seats around, but she sat next to me and cleared her throat. She crossed her fingers on her lap and looked straight at the opposite subway window. I sighed again and I bowed my head. She was such a weirdo, I was trying to avoid conversations. And I had the right to do that, after all we're not in subway to meet new people, we just want to get where we want faster. But it looked like this blonde had a different opinion. For several minutes things were going well, no talking, no moving, nothing. But unfortunately, my fiancé called again and ruined everything:

"Hello? Yeah, I'm on the subway. I know that connection is bad, but you called me. What was I going to say? Well, I forgot because someoone interrupted me and..."-He hanged up again. Seriously? Who does that? "Great."-I exclaimed and bowed my head again. I realized that the blonde-weirdo is staring at me. I didn't ask why, it would destroy the whole point. As much as I was trying to not make any connection with her (because last time I didn't follow those rules I got engaged), she wasn't on the same level:

"Who was that?"-She asked, interested. Okay, even if she's not from here, there are rules. You mustn't talk to strangers, haven't her parents told her that? And one more thing: the name before the questions.

"Name."

What?"

"Look, I don't know the traditions in Forthrightville, but here, in New York, you have to say your name before asking a stranger random questions."-She laughed at my sarcasm, looking away.

"It pretty seems like it, that I'm not from here, doesn't it?"-There it is. Just saying. "Yeah, actually I'm from a small town in Florida. People there are very united and they don't need to know each other's names to feel the special connection between each other."-I nodded, looking at her confused because we were changing the topic here very seriously. But wait, didn't she basically said that we two have special connection? Wow, this girl have read a lot of fairytales. But I admit I find it kinda adorable. "I raised in a house with three older sisters and..."

"Slow down, I asked for your name, not your Facebook profile information..."-I pointed out. She scoffed and replied:

"I'm Chloe Beale. I was ginger before, but I changed my hair to blonde because I thought it's more acceptable for the big city..."-Here I interrupted her again. Man, this one really just starts talking about the first random thing that came up in her mind...

"Wow, you really are a close-talker, how do you choose what random thing to say?"-I noticed I sounded rude, like I was sneering. I didn't want Chloe (and now I'm calling her by name, great) to get wrong impression of the city and the people in it, so I quickly corrected myself after I cleared my throat: "Where are my maners, I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell."-I offered my hand for a handshake. This isn't like we do here in New York, we're not that friendly, but you got my point. The blonde answered the handshake, but with a serious face now.

"I know I can be weird, I'm just so nervous. I'm in the Big Apple all by myself and I don't know anybody. I just thought that you may be nice and show me stuff around."-Chloe thinks that I'm nice? That girl is really not from here. "But anyway, if you have more important things to do..."

"No, no, it's totally okay. I can walk you around, it's really not a big deal."-I forced a smile. I really tried to be nice, Chloe looked promising. Maybe I'll finally find a girl friend to talk with about stuff. Don't get me the wrong way, but to have just a fiancé you fight with like 24/7 may be exhausting if you don't have a friend to complain to.

"So this conversation started with my question: who were you talking with?"-I looked at her like we are still too much strangers for telling each other things. "C'mon, I'm not a psychopath or something, look at me."-I did. And she looked great. I figured it would be fair if I tell her because she told so many things I shouldn't know.

"It was my fiancé. Jesse. But more often when he's around, I use: " _Jesus_ , will you finally stop being such a pain in the ass, just for a second?"-Chloe laughed lightly. Now I could notice how hot she is, but I rather continue: "He can really push my button, I don't even know why I'm still with him."

"You're funny, I see why he picked you."-The blonde replied and I was that close to blush, but I didn't. Beca, what's with you, you can't blush because of a stranger, you barely know her! But I have to admit, I never recieved compliments before, even from Jesse. It's nice to have someone saying something nice. I wasn't prepared for the sharp stopping of the subway. All my documents fell down. I rushed to put them up.

"What are those?"-Chloe asked as I predicted it would happen.

"Those are... my stuff."-I simply replied, without a wish to explain.

"I see that."-She laughed and smiled. "C'mon..."

"I work at a television network as the song chart maker and those are my... charts."-I said, expecting a hysterical laugh from Chloe because everyone I told what my job is, is laughing on how pathetic it is. But Chloe didn't laugh. She was the first one that didn't laugh. Why?

"Wow, that's so cool."-She exclaimed, but I'm pretty sure I didn't hear her correctly. "I love song charts, it's relaxing listening to your favorite songs and waiting for the one that's on first place."-I nodded and looked away. What's wrong with this one? Why does she likes my job? "So where are you working at, Billboard Hot 100? The Voice?"

"Close. 'HollywoodPress'."-I replied, knowing that I'll dissapoint her now.

"Like 'Hollywood Foreign Press Association'?"

"No, like 'HollywoodPress' without anything else to it."-She bowed her head. Yes, I dissapointed her. Now I suppose that she'll leave because I'm not what she expected.

"I haven't heard of it."-She replied after some time, maybe trying to remember if the name is familiar to her. When she figured it's not, she frowned.

"Nobody have, honey."-I said sarcastically and placed my hand on her shoulder. Now there was nothing else but silence. Then silence, and silence. I was wondering why is she still here and why is she not leaving instead? Now she's just the serial person I dissapointed or bored to death. "But whatever, what are you doing in the Big Bad New York?"-She looked at me and smirked.

"I'll work at a museum as a receptionist. I know I'll have the most boring job in the world, but it is the only thing I got."-She sighed. What did I do, I shouldn't remind her how grey her world is! Seriously, Beca, what's with you?

"You and I, Chlo, you and I."-I cleared that we both have the most boring jobs in the world, so she can cheer up at least a little bit. But wait a sec, did I just called her 'Chlo?' I'm pretty sure that my inernal voice now (that I never listen to) in this moment be like: " _No, Beca, that's it! I quit!_ " After time I noticed that my comment didn't help at all. So I cleared my throat and continued differently: "I mean... It's too bad that too interesting women like us have such unsatisfying jobs."-This sentence didn't sound like me at all, so I figured she may like it. Chloe just smiled and looked away. I realized I was the only one talking for the last minutes. "You know, if my boss agrees, I may convince him to convince your boss to set the chart program in the museum. It will be like a radio."

"That'd be great, it's so nice of you."-She turned to me.

"Well, you know me."- _No, she doesn't, Beca! C'mon, for the first time in your life, say something that makes sense! "_ Will it be okay if I ask you out?"- _I didn't mean that!_

 _"_ But what about your fiancé?"-Chloe asked. Oh, right. That bastard still exists, as much as I try to pretend he doesn't.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He doesn't even counts."-I replied and the blonde smirked. "And litterally, when I was organizing the wedding I forgot to invite him."-Chloe laughed. Oh, how cute she is when she laughs. And oh, how cute she is even when she does nothing. "I think it's for the good's sake. It wasn't meant to be. It's not the same as now."-I looked straight into Chloe's eyes. She didn't look away. But wait a minute, I wasn't falling for chicks! But I'm definitely falling with this one. Wherever she take me. I cleared my throat and spoke again: "So... What's your respond?"-And here's the time where I just get embarrassed because there's no way on Earth I got that lucky that I actually arrange a date with the love of my life.

"I... I will go out with you."-Never before in my lifetime I wasn't more happy that I'm wrong about something. Things happen so fast, that I'd never admit before that things like 'Love at first sight' exist. But now I can clearly see what this meant. I simply just smiled, but really, all inside I was in true happiness. I never felt so happy from a long time ago.

"I believe I promised you before to show you stuff around..."-I changed the subject. I couldn't take a chance with blushing. Chloe nodded and I rathered to not say anything else. I turned around and looked at my bag for my guidebook (don't sue me, I was also new in town once). And there was it, almost not being opened. I handed it to Chloe and she took it, starting to page through it. I just admire on how curious she is about stuff. Because after all, if she wasn't, maybe we wouldn't met. The subway stopped. Chloe stood still and explained:

"This is my station. I have to go."-I nodded and waved awkwardly for a goodbye. The blonde smiled and exited the subway. And this is how I fell in love with a total stranger... In the couple few seconds after this thought came up in my mind, I realized that we didn't exchange any numbers, e-mails or any ways to keep in touch or found each other. But that didn't burn my hopes because I knew that if it's meant to be to meet again, we will.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I apologize in advance if I made Beca look a little much too... excited about love. But I just watched 'Four weddings and a funeral' and also a bunch of other romantic movies, so there's a chance that they affected my writing. (I'm getting a second opinion though :)). I just love the idea about 'Love from first sight' thing and I thought it's a great possibility to show Beca in her long time hiden soft side. Anyway, I want to remind you that I'm still taking prompts (but it takes time for me to write them and they may be short). So if you're in position where you can wait a week or more for them to be released, I'm here (but specifically, before that, I'll write at least one more of Lauren.b16's prompts). It will be part 2 of this thing, but a great different story. Only the place where stuff happen will be the same. So I hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to leave your prompts before leaving. I'll try to write at least one for each of you, I'm really trying hard. Bye now :)**

 **Answers for reviews:**

 **Shadowykingpost:** "Hey if you are still taking prompts here's one I've been mulling over... In the uk there is a show called Big Brother, I don't know if you are familiar with it, but it basically entails throwing a bunch of people into a room with no outside connection and watching how they all interact with each other. If you are still unsure google it! Anyhow could you write an aca-big brother fic pretty please!"

 **Yes, actually there is a Big Brother here, where I'm from, but I never watched much of it. I just know how to describe it with your words. I'll google it, just in case, to see what exactly is supposed to happen in the show. I never watched the Bulgarian one (I'm from Bulgaria), but I tried once and to be honest... the Bulgarian Big Brother sucks :D. The idea about the show it's really interesting, but our writers turned it into something you just can't watch. However, I'm sure the UK one is good, but we the bulgarians just can't make a good show sometimes. Anyway, I may write prompt about this, it'll be new and fresh for me :). But I can't say when. I have many work to do with my Tumblr account and personal work. When I have time, I will write one :). I look forward to do so.**

 **Lauren.b16:** "CUTIES! Awwww that's exactly how I imagined it...that was great and thankyou so much from taking the time to read my reveiws and write this. Thank you so much and hopefully you update again soon!"

 **Sure I will, my friend :). I'm glad you liked it, I wasn't sure about this one in particular. I was very distracted by other affections when I was writing it and I wasn't sure that readers would like it. But again, I'm glad you do :).**

 **Lauren.b16:** THANKYOU! Can't wait for the other fanfics Inot summer and thankyou for taking the time to answer me!

 **Since I won't upload any new stories on , you (and all other readers) can check out my new story on wattpad here:** story/75896045-teardrops-on-her-diary-a-bechloe-fanfiction. **It's just that I like wattpad better :) However, I WILL continue updating this story, I promised that I will and I will. :) The sooner I upload some chapters on the new story mentioned above and another chapter to my original book, I'll start working on the promised part 2 of this chapter.**


End file.
